


Trust, please

by martianwahtney



Series: p l e a s e [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 22:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7126051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/martianwahtney/pseuds/martianwahtney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which the team has a movie night, Tony proves the War Machine suit is EMP proof, Rhodes gets protective of his nicknames, and Bucky wants to kill a man, or where Bucky has the greatest boyfriend and the whole world can fight him about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust, please

     Tony glanced back at Rhodey with a massive smile on his face. Rhodes was concerned for all of three seconds before there a telltale whoosh and the power to the lab cut out. The War Machine suit still hovered just above the ground, completely unaffected by the EMP bomb Tony just set off.

     From somewhere in the Tower, Rhodes could hear multiple people yelling Tony’s name. Rhodes hobbled over to the nearest window, curious to know exactly how big of a range that EMP blast range covered.

     “Did you cut out power to the whole city?” Rhodey demanded.

     “Only the top six floors of the Tower,” Tony replied easily. Rhodes turned to his best friend, Tony was still smiling like an idiot.

     “So you cut off power to the Avenger’s floors,”

     “Yes,” Rhodes shook his head in disbelief. The door to the lab was pushed open and both men turned to see Bucky Barnes.

     “Really, Stark? I was in the middle of making coffee,” there was fond note in his voice.

     “Ah, sorry about that peaches-”

     “Um, excuse me?” Rhodey said a little loudly.

     Tony turned to him, an expression of pure confusion on his face.

     “Pumpkin?”

     “I have not spent the last 30 years of my life getting stuck with your damn nicknames just to watch you use them on someone else,” Rhodey stated.

     “Oh now platypus-”

     “Give him his own dumbass nicknames,”

\--

     Bucky walked into the communal media room at 3:02 in the morning. He stopped short as he noticed Tony and Natasha on the couch. The Widow was sitting forward, her elbows on her knees, hands clasped together tightly, her dark gaze just staring. Tony was sitting back on the couch, on hand on Natasha’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on her skin, the genius’s attention, however, was locked on the tablet in his other hand.

     Bucky crossed the room and sat on Tony’s other side, he shifted around and laid his head on the genius’s lap. Tony smiled softly. Bucky watched Tony work for a few minutes. There was a small crease between Tony’s eyebrows as he attempted to work out some sort of algorithm that made Bucky feel vaguely irritated. There were oil stains on his neck and chin, and even some near his hairline, Bucky knew those were from all the times Tony ran his oil covered hands through his hair while he was working down in his lab. There was a sharp sigh from Nat and she sat back against the couch. Tony moved his hand from her shoulder, then Bucky felt Tony’s calloused fingers start to comb through his hair. Bucky loved it when Tony played with his hair.

     “You ok, Widow?” Tony questioned quietly.

     If Natasha replied, Bucky didn’t hear it.

     “J, queue up a movie from list 4, category D?” Tony questioned.

     Tony knew the all the Avengers favorite movies, there was an actual list in his lab. He kept it as a reference in case someone was having a bad day. Bucky only knew about it because he’d gotten Tony to explain why he was so insistent upon knowing Bucky’s favorite movies when Bucky really didn’t have any. Shockingly enough, being a brain-washed assassin for 70 years didn’t give him a lot of opportunities to go to the movies. Tony had grumbled for _days_ about having to find stuff to put on Bucky’s calm down list.

     Yea Bucky’s boyfriend was fucking great.

\--

     One by one the rest of the Avengers made their way to the communal media room. The movie got paused more than once as people went to go make popcorn or get something to drink. From the ten minutes of the movie that played before it was paused, Bucky figured it was some kind of Disney movie, he was very impressed with the change in animation. The last Disney movie he recalled ever seeing was Snow White, and that was in 1937.

     Bucky pushed off the couch, he made his way to the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water. When he returned to the media room he found that Tony had discarded his tablet and was curled up in the corner of the sofa with a blanket covering him.

     Clint and Natasha shared the oversized recliner chair. Dr. Banner had ascended from his lab and was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, he grabbed a handful of popcorn from the table in front of him. Steve was stretched out on the sofa, he left just enough room so Bucky could sit next to Tony. Which he did. There was some tugging and fighting over the Tony’s blanket before Bucky was happily settled against Tony’s side, wrapped up in the large blanket and Tony’s arms. Rhodey, who was seated on the love seat, let out a soft laugh, and-

     Who the fuck the was that blonde guy with the big ass hammer?

     Where did he even come from?

\--

     Tony’s looked at each of his friends, he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them. They were his family. They were were all kind of fucked up, but that didn’t mean he loved them any less.

     Fucking Disney movies always made him sappy.

     He looked over at Rhodey, his best friend was giving him the usual ‘I-know-what-Disney-movies-do-to-you-and-you’re-a-fucking-sap’ look. Tony beamed and-

     Holy shit when the fuck did Thor get to the Tower?

     Another movie off of Nat’s calm down playlist started off, as it was from the same category as the first, it was another Disney movie. No one complained about it in the slightest.

     “Excellent, another!”

     Thor was happy, at least.

     Tony tightened his grip on Bucky and pressed a quick kiss to the top of his head. Bucky’s metal arm shifted to wrap around Tony’s waist, further securing himself to the genius.

\--

     Tony woke up at 6 in the morning with a crick in his neck. He didn’t dare move as he might wake up Bucky, and Tony had a feeling Bucky didn’t get nearly enough sleep. Anyway, his boyfriend looked adorable when he was asleep. Tony kept himself occupied with his tablet. He played around with different schematics, and tried to work on making Rhodes some new and improved mechanical legs because Rhodey still needed to use his cane and Tony wasn’t having any of that. There was a distant clacking noise that made Tony put down the tablet in his hands. For a moment he was unsure as to why he did that until he realized what the clacking noise was. It was the sound of high heels on tile. Or, in other words, Pepper Potts was at the Tower.

     Tony looked at the time again, it was definitely only 6 in the morning. He tried to recall if he’d missed any SI meetings, but it was way too early, even Pepper, with her slightly sadistic ways of scheduling meetings at 8 in the morning, would never schedule one earlier than that. Was it her birthday? Tony shook his head, if it was, she would have used one of his credit cards to buy herself a new pair of skyscraper heels. He could never understand how she survived in those things.

     The clacking of heels stopped and he turned his head to see her standing at the archway of the media room. She looked as impeccable as ever.

     Fuck. Did she find out about Bucky?

     Tony just waved at her. She surveyed the room quickly, her gaze lingered on Tony and Bucky, a smile played on her lips. In her hand she carried a small bag, she gestured up to the general direction of Tony’s penthouse suite and he nodded his head. Pepper disappeared again, leaving behind only the sound of high heels on tile floor.

\--

     When Tony woke up the second time it was nearing 9 in the morning. Steve, Nat, and Bruce were no longer in the room, but Tony could smell bacon. They were making breakfast. Tony looked at his other teammates, Clint was awake and watching some sort of soap opera on the TV, Rhodes was on his phone, and Thor and Bucky were still sleeping. Thor was actually snoring fairly loudly, Tony wondered how it hadn’t woken him up earlier, or how Bucky was sleeping through it.

     “Rhodes,” Rhodes shifted, but pointedly ignored Tony, a small smile on his face.

     “Platypus,” Tony tried again, a slight whine in his voice.

     “What?”

     “Can you get me some coffee?” Rhodes shot his best friend a remarkable bitch face.

     “Get your own damn coffee,” he replied.

     “I’m being used as a pillow,”

     “I can’t walk,”

     “Your cane is right next to you,” Tony pointed out. Rhodes looked at it for a moment before he looked at Tony.

     “Yes it is,” he agreed.

     “Peaches why do you do this to me?”

     Bucky groaned and grumbled out something unintelligible and sluggishly moved away from Tony. He shuffled out of the room, muttering something about Tony and Rhodey having no regards for people trying to sleep. Tony arched over the arm of the couch to gently whack at Rhodey’s arm. Before Rhodes could retaliate in any way, shape, or form, Bucky shuffled back into the room with a mug of steaming hot coffee. He pushed the mug into Tony’s hands and collapsed back at his side, tugging the blanket back around him as he settled in.

     Yea Tony’s boyfriend was fucking great.

\--

     Pepper walked into the dining room just as they were all settling down to eat. She’d taken her hair out of it’s bun and was wearing her pajamas. She pressed a kiss to Tony’s head, and for a second her lips hovered.

     “Happy birthday, Tony,”

     Tony looked around at his ~~friends~~ family, all in varying stages of being awake, talking with each other and eating the breakfast that Steve and Bruce made way too much of. A rough hand covered his own and gave it a gentle squeeze. Rhodey smiled at Tony before retracting his hand.

     It was a pretty damn good birthday already.

\--

     Bucky looked over at Tony from his spot next to Dum-E, the engineer was looking through schematics. He set them down on his work table and raised his fingers to his chest and gently tapped it. Bucky had seen him do that a few times before and didn’t really know what it meant.

     “Why do you do that?”

     Tony looked over at him, confusion on his face. Bucky mimicked the motion, tapping his fingers to his chest.

     “Oh,” Tony tapped his chest again.

     “Anyone ever tell you about Afghanistan?”

     Bucky listened as Tony recounted the events of everything that happened to him in Afghanistan. He looked like he didn’t want to talk about that, it was simple to figure that out. But the way Tony talked, it almost sounded as if he blamed himself for everything that happened. Bucky knew exactly how that felt, the self-blame and the self-hate. And while there were a million and one things he wanted to say to Tony, he knew none of them would change how his boyfriend viewed anything about what had happened or how he viewed himself.

     And it was a goddamn good thing that Obadiah Stane was dead or Bucky would hunt him down himself for hurting Tony like that.

     Bucky pushed away from Dum-E, and ignoring the bots questioning beeps, he crossed the lab over to Tony. Tony looked up at him with a guarded look on his face, like he was afraid Bucky was going to blame him too. But instead Bucky offered out his metal hand and waited for Tony to accept it. He knew that Tony had a tech kink a mile wide and wouldn’t refuse anything that had to do with his metal arm. In fact, Bucky had a feeling he could get Tony into bed by merely shifting the metal plates (he wasn’t exactly ready to test that theory just yet). Tony took Bucky’s outstretched hand and was easily hauled to his feet.

\--

     Natasha descended to Tony’s lab, a small package wrapped in brown paper in her hands. It was Tony’s birthday, and she had a gift to give him. She reached the glass door and paused, her fingers hovered over the keypad. The lab was dimly lit, yet she could see Bucky and Tony, they were close together, and they were dancing- just dancing. Nat’s lips quirked into a smile, she glanced down and found that there was a small stack of other presents that had been left by the other Avengers who evidently had seen Tony and Bucky and were too smart to disturb them. Nat set her present down among the others and left the two to their privacy.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to my tumblr!  
> [here!](http://www.anthonystarhk.tumblr.com)


End file.
